


Curves

by lalejandra



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra





	Curves

i bet one day ray turns to fraser and says, "you know, you're shaped like a girl."

and fraser says, "i beg your pardon?"

and ray says, "curvy. you know. you got curves."

and fraser says, "ray, i do have rather more subcutaneous fat than most men in chicago, but --"

and ray says, "no, it ain't that, fraser, it's -- it's your curves. you got curves. just get over it."

and fraser says, "er. of course, ray."

and ray says, "not that i been looking at your curves. you understand, fraser? this is just something i happened to notice."

"of course -- i completely understand," says fraser, deadpan, totally.

and ray gives him a suspicious glare and says, "do not be insincere with me, fraser. i know what you're doing here, and it's being insincere."

and fraser says, "i am always sincere with you, ray."

and ray KNOWS that fraser is somehow making fun of him, so he says, "fine, fraser, good. okay, then," but he's disgruntled the rest of the day, plus now he keeps thinking about fraser's curves.

  



End file.
